


Rely on

by ReaderXLit (faraandmera)



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Blind Character, Blind Reader, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Post Game, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/ReaderXLit
Summary: "I’m sorry I saw your Leon fic and I loved it! I’m also a sucker for the blind character x someone stuff. May I maybe request Lukas (from fe echoes) with a blind reader? 😅👍"
Relationships: Lukas/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Rely on

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on august 22nd 2018

Since retiring from the knights, and founding a school, Lukas had gained many friends, and one of them was you. Who he originally approached back when he was still working on opening the school. He’d first greeted you, calmly and with a simple request for help, advice on creating an environment that was convent for more students, something you- previously working at a small school in (what was formerly known as) Zofia- could give. Even without your experience with schools, you were able to give him a different perspective, on a great many things, anyway.

But, once you two started talking, Lukas also learned more about you and the two of you quickly grew closer. Now, two years after your first meeting, your relationship had grown into something romantic. The two of you now sharing a home, as well. Which brings you to the current day.

You sit in your home, listening to the back and forth footsteps of Lukas pacing the room. He’s stepping more heavily than usual, too. He’s usually fairly quiet, walking around your home, only making noise usually to warn you of his approach.

“So,” you begin, tilting your head in Lukas’ general direction, “how are things going?”

“Hm?” Lukas’ voice shows a clear sense of surprise, having not expected the question. “They’re fine, of course?”

“You’re pacing.”

“Ah.” You can feel the place next to you, where you’re sitting, sink down, and hear him breathe a sigh. “There’s been an issue, recently, with one of the teachers at the school.”

You hum, holding out your hand in a silent offer. He takes it, and you give his hand a small squeeze. “Something bad?”

“No, more so- I just have to find someone to take their place.”

“Well you know, I happen to know a very good teacher. Used to work at a school back when there was a Zofia. I think you’d like them.”

“Oh?” Lukas feigns confusion, shifting to lean against you. “And who would that be?”

“Yours truly.”

“Ah, of course, how could I not think of that?”

“You did.” You say, simply. Knowing he must have considered asking you, and thought better of it. Lukas is predictable, in that sense, at least. Always unwilling to ask more of you than he thinks is respectful, even if it’s something important. “So, then, consider this an application for the position.”

“Thank you.” Lukas’ free hand, covers the half of your hand, his other hand isn’t already.

“I do have one request.”

“And that would be?”

“You must accompany on my walk there, okay?”

“Of course.”


End file.
